In Elizabeth's Eyes
by Pretia Libertatis
Summary: Songfic set to Martina McBride's "In My Daughter's Eyes".


**Author's Note:** This is actually my first songfic, a fact that I am slightly ashamed to admit. I had originally wanted to have this as part of a collection of songfics under the collective title of _Til Everything Burns_, which I still may or may not do. I used the song _In My Daughter's Eyes _by Martina McBride, because it just seemed to fit with Anne and Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer**: I only own the idea for the songfic, and that is even very little ownership on my part.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Anne lost her first son and she was allowed to be with Elizabeth. Lady Bryan had brought her to Whitehall from Hatfield at Anne's gracious request. They had visited the fountain before going inside the palace, though Lady Bryan did not think it was such a good idea. Mother and daughter soon found themselves in an open parlour, sunlight pouring in to the room.<p>

**In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
>I am strong and wise, and know no fear,<br>But the truth is plain to see  
>She was sent to rescue me<br>I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes.**

_ "What did you do?" Thomas asked his daughter, his tone harsh and slightly uncaring._

_ Anne, now at a sitting position with pillows behind her back, shook her head and replied, "Nothing, I was so careful."_

_ Thomas wasn't buying it one bit, but Anne was too lost in her own thoughts. All he did was berate his daughter, his Queen. He had talked kindly to his two daughters once, before he had grown ambitious and hungered for a better social standing; it was never enough that his brother-in-law was the Duke of Norfolk._

_ He warned his daughter that they all needed to be careful not to lose the King's favour, but she needed to be the most careful of them all._

Anne took a moment to wipe away a tear that had begun to roll down her cheek. Elizabeth looked up at her mother and asked, "Why sad, Mama?" Giggling slightly, Anne shook her head and placed a light kiss on her dark blonde hair. "Mama's just remembering an event," she explained, not wanting to reveal what she was actually thinking of to her darling girl. She may never tell, as she did not want to relive that event.

**In my daughter's eye everyone is equal  
>Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace<br>It's a miracle God gave to me  
>Gives me strength when I am weak<br>I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes.**

For a small moment, she let herself imagine what could have been while she hummed a little song to her daughter.

_Hampton Court was lively and filled with energy. Celebrations were held in honour of Prince Henry's sixth birthday, the festivities concluding with a masque and a joust. Henry, Anne, and Harry were sitting on a dais. Since the birth of her little brother, the Princess had also been given the titles of Duchess of Pembroke and Duchess of Cambridge._

_ "Presenting Princess Elizabeth Tudor, Duchess of Pembroke and Cambridge," the herald announced, his voice ringing through the Great Hall._

_ Elizabeth entered the Hall, proudly flanked by the Lady Mary and Lady Katherine Ashley. Lady Bryan was with little Prince Alexander, a child of merely three years old. When she was near the dais, Elizabeth executed a graceful curtsey._

_ Looking up at her family, Elizabeth said, "I wish you a good day, Your Majesties."_

_ Henry rose from his throne and descended the steps, bringing the three out of their curtsies. "It is your brother's birthday, my daughter; there is no need for such formalities on this day," he said, placing a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead and Mary's forehead._

_ Elizabeth took her seat next to Anne, Mary standing behind her half-sister's throne. Kat Ashley stood at her mistress's left, inclining her head towards the King and Queen. They were together, a happy family._

**And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
>Oh, it puts a smile in my heart<br>Everything becomes a little clearer  
>I realise what life is all about<br>It's hangin' on when you heart has had enough  
>It's given more when you feel like giving up<br>I've seen the light,  
>It's in my daughter's eyes.<strong>

Elizabeth had since gotten down from Anne's lap, her small hand clutching three of her mother's fingers. She looked up at the Queen with slightly pleading eyes, a look she had given her own father during her youth. She pulled lightly on her mother's hand, giggling slightly. Anne smiled and stood, picking her daughter up soon after.

"Outside, please?" she asked, her voice soft and slightly musical.

The smile on Anne's face diminished slightly as she replied, "Yes, I need to give you back to Lady Bryan before it gets too late."

With her daughter in her arms, Anne walked out of the parlour and into the corridor. She paid little attention to the servants she passed, solidly focused on the little girl she was holding. A servant opened a door of the palace, sunlight washing over the two royals. Whatever happened, Anne knew that she would still have her daughter. Neither had seen Henry since the previous day, but Anne had gotten used to such absences. She gently placed a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead, not wanting to let her go back to Hatfield yet knowing that she had to.

Finally, reluctantly, Anne handed Elizabeth back to Lady Bryan. Though, before she left her daughter, Anne whispered, "I love you, Elizabeth, I love you with all my heart and bid you never forget it."

**In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
>A reflection of who I am and what I will be<br>An' though she'll grow and someday leave, maybe raise a family  
>When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me<br>For I'll be there in my daughter's eyes.**


End file.
